


Enough To Breathe

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Anything But Ordinary [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Illithid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Adversary: an illithid larva that undergoes ceremorphosis and takes on the host's personality and memory in its entirety; having the mind and soul of the host, but with all the inherent abilities of an illithid</p>
<p>
  <i>"So... You're saying you're this thing called the Adversary? Fucking hell, Sherlock. You never are content with just being normal, are you."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sherlock simply rolled his eyes, going back to his work without any comment to the man drinking tea by the stove.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Enough To Die". I recommend you read that one first.

"So... You're saying you're this thing called the Adversary? Fucking hell, Sherlock. You never are content with just being normal, are you."

Sherlock simply rolled his eyes, going back to his work without any comment to the man drinking tea by the stove.

"I know you're not ignoring me, Sherlock." John spoke firmly as he watched Sherlock mix compounds. "So tell me what it is that's so important you can't bother to take the time to let me know what it is you're working on?"

~laethen, John. The drug that allowed me to come out of my transformation with my mind intact.~ Sherlock didn't even bother trying to speak the words aloud, instead using his tentacles to help steady the flasks he was working with.  
"And it worked, yes, I see that, but why are you making more? Is this something you will have to take constantly, Sherlock? If it is, that's something I-"

~John, do stop asking questions, please. It breaks the concentration and this is a VERY precise process. I'm making it for you, of course.~

"Me?" John barely breathed out the word, shocked into silence. He had been resolutely refusing to believe himself a viable host for the things. True, he was the height they seemed to prefer, and for all Sherlock called him an idiot he wasn't a stupid man, but push come to shove, he'd rather one of the things cut open his head and ate his brain than become one of them. It was worse than the idea of becoming a thrall, and that would amount to a mindless slave.

~Of course you, John. And Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. I have no plans to play along as one of them, so I must do what I can to protect those closest to me, those who are key players in my plans.

~Sadly, it's too expensive to consider making for everyone, but if I keep my plans moving through you three, I should be able to supply you all with a dose per week, at least until we get them out of the greater London area.~

John gulped, nodding slightly, before a frown crossed his face. "But what about-"

~Mycroft?~ Sherlock set down the instruments so he could look directly at John. ~You know I couldn't have tested this on me. Who do you think gave me the recipe? And before you ask, just because I don't like my brother doesn't mean I wouldn't trust him in something that could mean my life or death. Not when your life is on the line as well.~

"Sherlock..."

~I know, John, but what's happened has happened and I saw it coming, even if I didn't tell you. I couldn't tell you, in case-~

"In case they got me first..." John took a halting step forward, one hand reaching out to Sherlock. "Or in case this didn't work. If it hadn't been you you wanted me planning on shooting. You risked your life on the bet that you'd be able to convince me it was you before I blew your head to bits."

~False hope. I couldn't give you false hope.~

John gave a small laugh. "And now?"

~I've seen for myself that it can work, if the mind is adequately prepared, and once this batch is ready, you get a dose and we go to the bedroom so I can see what new things I can do.~

There was a heat accompanying those words that sent a shiver down John's spine, a shiver of anticipation. "That sounds like a plan, then." he spoke, halfway to breathless as he watched Sherlock continue his work. "Even if I have no Idea what non-mind control abilities you have."

That got a smirk from Sherlock, at least, the twitch of his tentacles in a very similar manner to his old smirk, and another spike of heat made its way down John's spine, lighting up his nerves in a most pleasurable way. "Oh." he mouthed, eyes wide.

~Yes. Oh.~


End file.
